


murder on the skeld

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Blood, Character Death, M/M, Murder, Roman and Virgil are also mentioned, Two Impostors (Among Us), dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: There's an impostor aboard. Or are there two?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	murder on the skeld

Janus's footsteps echo with each press of his boot against the floor. He frowns, pressing his lips together. No one's in sight. Not a good sign. Or maybe it is. Maybe it's a sign all mayhem is occurring far, far away from him.

He sidles up to his next task, studying it. He's never been good with wires, he reflects wryly, holding a handful of them, spitting sparks. _Shit._ Now which one went with which...?

"Jan Jan!" The exuberant greeting makes him jump, dropping the wires in a heap as he turns to meet Remus's beaming smile.

"Remus," he greets him as smoothly as he can. "I didn't see you there."

"I snuck up on you!" Remus declares with a bright smile.

"I can see that," Janus says, his own smile tugging reluctantly at his lips. Remus just has that effect on him. "Have you seen the others?"

"Somewhere," Remus says airily, dismissing the question with a flap of one hand.

"Did you kill them all?" Janus inquires, with forced casualness. Remus rolls his eyes.

"Sure, Jan," he says. "I killed them all. Can't you see the blood?" He twirls, showing off an immaculate suit. For once. Normally, his suit looks about as disheveled as he is. Janus can't say he's ever caught blood spatter on it, though.

"Naturally," Janus says dryly. Remus grins, leaning forward and pressing a hand to the curve of Janus's jaw.

"Stay with me?" He requests sweetly, and who is Janus to deny him?

They walk up the middle aisle, toward admin, Janus's wires long forgotten. 

"You think the card reader has turned into something worth half a fuck?" Remus asks. Janus laughs, hiding it behind one hand.

"No," he says. There are people in the admin room. Logan and Patton glance up when they enter, Logan cordial, Patton stiff and wary. Janus twiddles his fingers in an airy wave as they head towards card swipe, the bane of his existence.

"Janus, Remus," Patton says stiffly. 

"Patton," Janus says. He turns toward Logan. "Hello, Logan. What are you doing?"

"Taking a break," Logan admits. "I've already uploaded my files for the day, so I'm done with all my tasks."

"I'm almost done," Janus says. He rolls his eyes. "The blasted wires, though..." Logan chuckles despite himself. Everyone on board knows that Janus and wires don't seem to mix.

"Done!" Remus cheers. Janus whirls to see Remus, flushed and triumphant, waving his ID card in the air.

"Oh, did it read it first try this time?" Logan inquires, curious. Remus shakes his head.

"Second try," he admits. "But still! That's a record for me!"

Janus edges over to the card reader and glares balefully at it. As Remus strikes up a conversation, he pulls out his ID card.

"Success!" He says a few moments later, self-satisfied. The others turn his way. He twirls his ID card, sliding it back into his pocket with a flourish.

"Shall we?" He asks Remus. As the two of them turn to stroll out of admin, Janus pulls a knife out and stabs Logan in the back, watching blood spill free and puddle on the floor. Patton crumples to the ground next to them, Remus's knife sticking out of his throat. 

"Tsk," Janus says mildly as he pulls his knife free and wipes it on a clean section of Logan's spacesuit. "One of these days, you really will end up with blood all over you."

"But that day is not today!" Remus says, giggling. "I took care of Roman in Nav. What about Virgey?"

"Dead in Electrical," Janus murmurs. "He didn't trust me. I wonder why?"

"Must be the hat," Remus says. Janus touches the edge of his bowler hat and grins.

"That must be it," he demurs. "I can't fathom any other reason."

"Next space station?" Remus asks, linking arms with Janus as they walk out of admin. 

"Next space station," Janus confirms.


End file.
